criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Zara Tien
Zara Tien is a main character appearing in Season 6 of Criminal Case, where she serves as a partner to the player throughout the season as the Junior Temporal Agent of T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division. Profile 25 years old as of 2029, Zara has brown eyes and short dyed white hair with a purple tip at her left. She wears a grey shirt with a honeycomb pattern and a brown collar under a purple blouse with white at the shoulders. She also wears two golden triangles embedded to her shirt. Having a rough childhood, Zara is street smart and has issues with authority. However, getting in trouble led to her interest in police work. Zara is also enthusiastic and optimistic, and has a magnetic personality. It is known that Zara is into extreme sports, loud music, and sailing. In her quasi-suspect appearance, she sports a green toga with a brown cord belt and brown leather shoulder pads with silver buttons and a silver buckle. Events of Criminal Case Meeting Zara After solving their first case in Ancient Egypt, 47 BCE, Team Coordinator Amy introduced the player to Zara, their second partner alongside Jack. She congratulated the player for solving Caesar's murder like a pro and was then assigned to help the player tie up the loose ends of their investigation. When in Rome After arresting Flavia Pulchra's killer, chariot racer Scorpius requested the team for help as he needed someone to assume his guise and replace him in the race as his arm was broken. Zara volunteered to take his place and, with help from Kai and Roman woman Balbina, properly equipped herself for the race. At the end of the investigation, the team wished Zara luck and watched her perform in the race, where she won. Gone in 30 Seconds After arresting Billy Snapshot's killer, Amy revealed her plan to send a message to Chief Scott in 2029 to help the team get out of the 1960s. She ordered Zara and Theo to assume the place of Chief Scott's parents at the bank and set up a safe deposit account in which they would leave him a letter that was to be opened in 2029. Zara and Theo successfully opened the account with help from banker Judy Strong and papers forged by Orlando and left a letter in it to be opened by Chief Scott in 2029. Analyses Occasionally, Zara is tasked to act as a proxy for experts the team meet while on the field when expertise cannot be gathered from inside the laboratory. She then informs the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Zara acts as a proxy throughout the course of the game: Case #4: A Greek Tragedy *Sideritis (09:00:00; proxy for Theophilos) Gameplay The player may choose Zara to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Travel in Time cases where she teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 1-hint partner. Trivia *Zara, Jack, Ingrid Bjorn, Jasper Everett, Alex Turner and Diego del Lobo are the only characters in the game to perform lab analyses without actually being an official lab technician of the police. Case appearances *Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time) *Stranded in Gaul (Case #2 of Travel in Time) *When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time) *A Greek Tragedy (Case #4 of Travel in Time) *Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time) *Summer of Death (Case #6 of Travel in Time) *Gone in 30 Seconds (Case #7 of Travel in Time) *Houston, We Have a Problem (Case #8 of Travel in Time) *What Happens in Vegas... (Case #9 of Travel in Time) *Crime and Punishment (Case #10 of Travel in Time) *A Tudor Murder (Case #11 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Hell to Pay (Case #12 of Travel in Time) *Murder is No Joke (Case #13 of Travel in Time) Gallery Screenshots ZTienTravelinTimeC294.png|Zara, as she appeared in When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time). ZTienTravelinTime.png|Confident 1 Zara-C292-6-Confident.png|Confident 2 Zara-C292-7-Confident.png|Confident 3 Zara-C292-14-Confident.png|Confident 4 Zara-C292-11-Confident.png|Confident 5 Zara-C292-2-Grinning.png|Grinning 1 Zara-C292-3-Grinning.png|Grinning 2 Zara-C292-8-Grinning.png|Grinning 3 Zara-C292-16-Grinning.png|Grinning 4 Zara-C292-5-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 1 Zara-C292-10-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 2 Zara-C292-12-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 3 Zara-C292-15-Winking.png|Winking Zara-C292-4-Blushing.png|Blushing Zara-C292-1-Confused.png|Confused Zara-C292-9-Thinking.png|Thinking Zara-C292-13-Pondering.png|Pondering Theo-C298-8-WithZara.png|Zara with Theo. Theo-C298-9-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-10-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-11-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-12-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-18-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-19-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-1-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-2-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-3-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-4-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-5-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-6-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-7-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-13-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-14-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-15-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-16-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-17-WithZara.png|Ditto. Kai-C295-5-WithZara.png|Zara with Kai. Kai-C295-6-WithZara.png|Ditto. Kai-C295-7-WithZara.png|Ditto. Kai-C295-8-WithZara.png|Ditto. Kai-C303-1-WithZara.png|Ditto. Kai-C303-2-WithZara.png|Ditto. Kai-C303-3-WithZara.png|Ditto. Kai-C296-3-KissingZara.png|Zara kissing Kai. Jack-C295-1-WithZara.png|Zara with Jack. Marina-C296-1-WithZara.png|Zara with Marina. ZaraLabRender.png|Zara's lab render. ZaraTimetilCompletion.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. ZaraHints.png|The player may choose Zara to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Travel in Time case she teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. JackZaraandPenelopeReports.png|Zara fills in a report for the player. JackandZaraSceneCleared.png|Zara and Jack will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. StickerPack6.png|Zara, as seen in Travel in Time Sticker Pack, along with Jack. StickerAl6.png|Zara, as seen in Travel in Time Sticker Album, along with Jack. TiTComingSoon.png|"Coming Soon!" Promotional images ZTienTimeTeaser.png|Character reveal. Season6Teaser.jpg|Zara appearing in a promotional piece of artwork for Travel in Time. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Temporal Crimes Division personnel Category:T.I.M.E. personnel Category:Partners Category:Quasi-suspects